Me Duele
"Pain." Me Duele, or It Hurts in English, is the story of an unfortunate man having befallen with various aches and ailments. Plot We start on a man named Diego, a professor working at a school who is one day sick. His pain got so severe he started crying, so the principal decided to send him home as to not infect the kids. He walked home on a cold day, his legs in pain. He arrives home to visit the bathroom toilet not to vomit, but to cry. He takes a shower, still in his work clothes crying. His mother comes to him to give him medicine, however he refuses to take it. Now lying in bed, he ponders his life choices and how, with such a healthy life he has, it's possible for him to get sick. Outside, he screams for an answer, but it's not delivered. Defeated, he collapses and bawls. Lyrics Spanish = Me duele la cabeza. Mucho. Me duele la garganta. Mucho. Me duele el estómago. Oh, oh, oh Tengo calor. Tengo frío. Tengo un resfriado. Tengo calor. Tengo frío. Tengo un resfriado. Tengo calor. Tengo frío. Tengo un resfriado. Me duelen las piernas. Mucho. Me duele la espalda. Mucho. Me duelen los oídos. Oh, oh, oh ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento mal? No hice nada. Yo hago ejercicio. Como manzanas. No entiendo. No entiendo. |-| English = My head hurts. A lot. My throat hurts. A lot. My stomach hurts. Oh, oh, oh I’m warm. I’m cold. I have a cold. I’m warm. I’m cold. I have a cold. I’m warm. I’m cold. I have a cold. My legs hurt. A lot. My back hurts. A lot. My ears hurt. Oh, oh, oh Why? Why do I feel bad? Why? Why do I feel bad? I didn’t do anything. I exercise. I eat apples. I don’t understand. I don’t understand. Production Me Duele was a song that was first created by Wooly to be the worst song imaginable, simply so he could make his students sing it. Its first release would be January 1, 2007 in Wooly's first album "Billy la Bufanda Y Amigos." The video would be shot in December 2007 on sets such as Evanston Middle School, Wooly's house, and the streets of Skokie, IL. Notable events during the filming include the cameraman in one of the last shots injuring his knee panning down. The video was published on September 15th, 2008. On February 12th, 2018, the 4th day of Wooly Week 2, the "long awaited sequel" to Me Duele, Me Duele 2, was announced. It would be released March 6th, 2018 to critical acclaim. The sequel would contain various clips sent in from Spanish teachers with their students appearing towards the end of the video. Characters * Diego (Played by James Wooldridge) - debut. * Diego's Mom (Played by Jennifer Wooldridge) - debut. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 1:39 faintly in the top-right corner. * This was Wooly's first music video. * Most info on the plot (i.e. names, specific details) was acquired through the Embedded Reading activity. * This is one of few Wooly works to be in 4:3. Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Live-Action Category:Live-Action Stories